Time of life
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: "I have been the chief long enough and it's time for something else"- this is what I thought about what is going on with Owen in 11X23.
1. Chapter 1

Owen stands outside of the room, he is able to her the movements inside, she is probably working on a patient. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

"Yes, come in" she says and Owen opens the door "what are you doing here?'" she asks.

Amelia is sitting on the chair is the first thing he notices when you step in the room, he doesn't even bother to close the door when he starts talking, "ok I need you to listen to me…"

"Owe..." she tries to say but he stops he.

"No, please. I need to say that." He looks down at her "being away from here for so long gave me prospective. I can see what really matters now. You have to take every chance life gives you for happiness and not taking everything for granted. I watched those men and women die, those we couldn't save and I had to think about what I want my life to be like before they declare time of death. It's time of life now and for too long I had almost what I wanted. I had a job I loved but I did too much paper work and not enough surgeries, I lived on a beautiful land but it's not mine and I live in this lonely trailer and..."

Owen looks at Amelia's blue eyes and continues "and this gorgeous complicated woman that tries to push me away because I don't know what and instead of fighting for her, for us, to be together I ran, I get offended and try to hurt her too. But now it's time for something else, it's time for the things that really matters. I quit being the chief and I am looking to buy a house next to a lake and a treehouse in the back yard and the most important I am gone make it right with you, no running. So are you in?" Owen looked at her.

"I… I mean… I wh… what does 'making it right means'"? Amelia got up from her chair, she was shocked, she didn't except that to happen.

"A date first of all. I will bring you flowers and we will go to a nice restaurant, you wearing dress and high heels, I mean if you want to were them because jeans looks great on you too, well you look great in anything,,, so Amelia will you go out with me on a date ?" Owen said quickly without taking air into his lungs.

"Yes" Amelia said while taking a step toward him but she was interrupted by a sound of cough from the corner of the room.

Owen and Amelia jumped like they were in atrance and looked at Avery.

"Not that I don't appreciate a good speech but my patient really needs this neuro consult, so can we get back to her condition. You can always go buy those flowers dr. Hunt or maybe the dress and high heels." Said Avery amused look on his face.

"Right I forgot about you, so…" Amelia's cheeks turn red.

"Yes good I will go now" and Owen walked out of the room with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch, Addison, yes I am great" Amelia said while trying to put on her Pantyhose without much success "everything is Wonderful, Superb, Marvelous, Outstanding".

"Amelia, you sound weird, I worry about you can't jus..." Addison was interrupted by a loud sound followed by suspicions silence, "Amelia are you there? What was that?" Addison asked.

Amelia got up from the floor and took the phone back in her hand "yes Addie I am ok, I just fell because of this stupid pantyhose."

"Pantyhose? Why are you wearing pantyhose? Where are you going?" Addison asked curiously.

"Nowhere important" Amelia responded too quickly.

"Come on, tell me, are you going on a date? Do you have a lover? How come that I don't know about your lover? Who is he? Do I know your lover?" Addison bombed Amelia with questions.

"He isn't my LOVER he is my… I don't know what, leave me alone, Addison.

"I will if you give me more details" said Addison.

"It's Owen hunt" Amelia didn't had the power to argue, she was too nerves "he is vary important and I am so nerves".

"Don't worry everything will e just fine. What are you wearing?" Addison reassured her.

"Blue dress and very high heels" Amelia said.

"Well that will do, your eyes will be even more beautiful and your legs will look longer then Missouri River so never mind how silly you will sound he will not be able to hear you" Addison said.

"first of all, thank you. Second I never sound silly" Amelia smiled, feeling a little better, "thank you Addison, you helped a lot. Now I need to finish getting ready, kiss your sweet boy from my".

"you welcome. But don't forget to tell me how it went, have fun, you deserve it" Addison said and hung up.

* * *

Owen couldn't remember when he was that nerves last time. But he needs to pull it together so he won't scare Amelia, while he thinks about it he heard that someone calling him in the Skype. He went toward his ipad, Teddy was calling from Germany.

"Hi Owen I heard you are back in Seattle, how are you?" Teddy asked.

"I am fine, how is Germany?" Owen asked.

"Fine too, are you sure everything is ok? You look pale and sweating, are you having a heart attack?" Teddy wasn't sure if she was should to be worried.

"no I have a date" said Owen.

"Date? That fast, you were home for only few days. Who the lucky girl?" asked Teddy.

"Amelia shepherd" replied Owen.

"Derek's little sister? Wow. When this happened?" Teddy asked.

"It happened, and it is so complicated with her. I am so scared that I will screw it" Owen said.

"Then don't, do everything you can to make it work" Teddy said "and you have to admit you like complicated, if she was simple and ordinary you won't be interested at her"

"That... probably right, she is really special" said Owen.

"And you know this family have really good genes, good looking doctors" Teddy laughed "I have to go. You will be fine, don't worry".

"Bye Teddy" Owen said and continued getting dressed.

Owen looked around his trailer. He had flowers and he had planed the best date he could. It is going to be the perfect night.

* * *

I hope you like it ans reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to write a longer chapter. without much success. I am sorry for all the mistakes English is not my first language.**

 **hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

"Bring a coat- Owen," Amelia was wondering what he had planed for her when she got this text. She took her coat from the closet at the same time Owen Knocked the front door, Amelia got out of her room but Zola managed to get to the door first, the babysitter few steps behind her.

"Who there?" Zola asked.

"Owen" he said, his voice sounds very low behind the door.

Zola looked for Amelia's permission "can I open Amy?"

"Yes Zo" Amelia allowed her.

Zola opens the door and revels Owen holding a bouquet of kalas, he handed them to Amelia and ducked to Zola "hi Zola how are you?"

"I am fine. It's late, what are you doing here?" asked Zola with Childish Curiosity,

"well your aunt and I are going to eat dinner together" Owen looked at the place where Amelia was putting the bouquet in water.

"I will allow that" Zola said while Amelia got closer to them "my aunt is very pretty, like a princess. Have fun eating"

"Thank you Zola" Amelia's cheeks turning red, she took her coat and they walked out of the house.

Owen held the door open for Amelia and whisper in her ear "Zola is right, you are beautiful".

They got inside the car.

Amelia asked "where are we going?"

"Restaurant" Owen said "it is nice, cozy and quiet".

They continued chatting, trying to get to know each other.

"So, three sisters. Must be nice" Owen said.

"Nice? I wouldn't use the word nice, especially to describe my sisters, maybe dragons. Scary and over protective" Amelia said.

"Dragons? Ok, but it has to be great having a big family."

"it is, but holidays are horrible. Too noisy, people are sleeping everywhere- couches, floor, bathtub."

"Well after my father died we kind of stopped celebrating holidays so I want a big family and the noise and sleeping on the floor"

"You want a big family, hah?"

"Yes. How much children your sisters have?"

"15"

"Wow that is… we arrived"

They entered the restaurant and set. A young blond waitress gave then the menu and smiled to Owen while taking their order. She touched his hand and moved her hair couple of times.

When she finally left Amelia said "the girl is so in to you"

"No she is not, seriously she is like twelve, I could be he father" Owen objected.

"as a woman with many daddy issue I can promise you, age is just a number, her she come, watch her if you don't believe me" Amelia offered.

Instead Owen kept his eyes on Amelia without moving his look for a second while the waitress brought their meals.

"I don't care enou…" Owen said while taking his glass but stopped "she wrote her number on the napkin"

"Wow she has balls" Amelia said and the talk continued smoothly.

They finished their food and got out of the restaurant.

"It is still early, what will we do now?" Amelia asked.

"I could tell you but…" Owen said.

"You will have to kill me?" Amelia tried "who are you agent 007?"

"I was going to say it ruin the surprise" Owen said, took her hand and they walked to the car.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you will enjoy it. also i can't see jealous Amelia but i think that maybe Owen will be next chapter.**_

* * *

After a short ride they arrived, they got out of the car and Amelia saw where they are.

"You are taking me ice skating?" Amelia said her voice revealed the stress she felt.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Owen asked.

"I don't really know to skate" Amelia looked embarrassed "and I think that ice skating isn't the best way to learn it".

"Come on, Amelia, I will teach you to skate. It's going to be fun."

"I am sure it will be, if you call cerebral hemorrhage fun".

"I promise you won't regret it, I will hold and you won't fall".

"Fine" Amelia said "but don't let Nelson operate on me, he is sloppy".

"Don't worry. For you I will bring the very best, but you know, most likely you will just break a limb or something. Probably a leg" Owen said with a smile on his face and pulled her inside.

While they were putting their skates Amelia's confident got shaken and then restored by a kiss from Owen.

He made sure she is wearing crash pads and handed her a pair of gloves.

"Ok first of all, try walking in your skate. Let your body adjusts to balancing so you won't fall" Amelia listened to Owen's instructions and tried to walk "yes, you are doing great".

After few minuets Amelia felt comparable with the skates "so now what?"

"Now we are getting on the ice" he offered his hand to Amelia, who received it not willingly and the two got on the ice "remember I am holding you. You can use wall for help, get used to the ice. Just like that, you are natural".

"I am gone fall on my ass and all the sixteen years old here are going to laugh and take pictures of my underwear" Amelia wasn't so confident.

"No they won't. If you are on your ass they can take pictures of your underwear" Owen smiled "move slowly and most important relax. Think about the thing you are good at, like craniotomy and…umm…" Owen got stuck.

"Seriously you can't think about anything else?" Amelia asked.

"I can think about it but we are surrounded by teenagers and other people so it's inappropriate" Owen said and Amelia's cheeks turned red.

They continued for a while until Owen was sure they can move on "now leave the wall and try to skate".

Amelia was skating for a few seconds until she lost balance and Owen caught her before she fell.

"I told you I will fall" Amelia said, feeling safe between Owen's hands.

"well I have to admit it feel nice having you so close to me" Owen kissed the tip of her nose, "lets try again".

They two doctors tried and practice for a while longer until Amelia was tired "I think I am done skating for today. There is a certain amount of humiliation one person can through in day"

"At least you stopped falling" Owen said.

"After I fell six times" Amelia watched Owen's smile "and then a grandma was skating faster then me"

"But no one sew you underwear" Owen tried to stay positive.

"Yet" she said and took off her skates.

They walked out and Amelia rubbed her hands ageist each other.

"You are cold? Here take that" Owen said and gave her his coat "lets go, I have something to keep you worm".

Owen hugged Amelia shoulders on which his coat was and they started walking.

"Where exactly are we going?" Amelia asked.

"I used to go to this coffee shop and bookstore" he answered "when I was in high school, I used to sit there and study. I opened the letter from mad school there".

They got out of the main street and into a small street. There were few house in this street additionally to a little bar " Syphilis- since 1965", art shop and the coffee and bookstore- " 221B Baker Street".

"Nice, Sherlock" Amelia said and walked inside the shop and immediately smelled cinnamon.

They sat next to a corner table and an old waitress took their orders.

"So I barley know anything about your life in LA, you worked in a practice, right?" Owen asked.

"Yes, and in a hospital too. The practice was great, the people there are family, especially Addie and Sheldon" she said.

Owen opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress who brought their orders. She gave Amelia her hot cocoa and cinnamon roll and Owen got his banana bread and iced coffee.

"So Addie is Derek's ex wife but who is Sheldon?" Owen asked, pinch of jealousy in his voice.

"He is my best friend, he is one of the shrinks there" Amelia said.

"One of the shrinks? How many shrinks one practice needs?" Owen asked.

"One for Patients and one for the doctors, it's LA everyone needs a shrink there" Amelia said and took a sip of her drink "everyone always wanted to know how are you feeling. It was horrible, I have meetings for that I don't need more".

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you left? Not that I am complaining but it sounds like they were your family".

"I wasn't planning to leave LA" Amelia took a deep breath "I actually came to Seattle to get un-freaked after my ex boyfriend proposed"

"Wow I didn't expected this. What does "un-freaked" means?" Owen asked. Amelia was afraid of his reaction but he looked like he is willing to listen.

"For the first time in my life I had a chance of having a different kind of life, the whole grown up kind. Family and all" Amelia said.

Owen turned pale "so you don't want kids?" he couldn't believe this is happening again.

"No, I want to have kids" Amelia said quickly "just not with James, I mean he helped me go trough really hard stuff and I found myself in the other side, not needing him. I am awful, I know but… I just couldn't marry him knowing I can't love him like he deserves to be loved so I left him and took the job Derek offered me. And now you think I am horrible".

"I don't think you're horrible. I think you are brave, leaving behind everything, starting over isn't easy. You didn't have other choice but break up with him, even thought I may be biased, if you were together we never had a chance".

Owen and Amelia kept talking until closing time, Owen drove Amelia to Meredith house. He pulled over next to the house but neither of them moved. They looked at each other wishing this date will never ended.

"Thank you for tonight it was great" Amelia said.

"It was" Owen agreed and leaned to kiss her. His hand was on her cheek and his lips touched her soft lips. Their kiss was intercepted by the lights of Meredith's car, Amelia smiled at Owen said good night and got out of the car.

* * *

 _ **I never was in Seattle and I live in a very warm country so I never went ice skating too, hope it is close to reality.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews and remember they are always welcomed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia was opening the door and Meredith got out of her car and walked to the door, standing behind Amelia. The women got inside the house in silence, Amelia took off her coat and Meredith put her bag on the chair paid the babysitter who left quickly wishing them good night.

Amelia, knowing her sister's in low opinion about Owen and her, decided to leave before they have another fight.

Meredith watched Amelia leaving the room. She went to see if the kids are alright, Meredith first walked into Zola's room and saw her oldest daughter sleeping calmly in her bed, then she fixed Bailey's blankets. She got inside her room and watched Elis sleeping. Then she decided to eat something but in her way to the kitchen she walked next to Amelia's room. The door wasn't close until the end and through it she could see the young woman taking off her make up. Meredith noticed how young she looks. Meredith started walking away but a random toy she step on made a noise and got Amelia's attention to Meredith.

"Sorry" Meredith said ready to leave the corridor but the she turned around and asked "may I come in?"

"Yes" Amelia said. Meredith opened the door wide open and came inside.

"Look I know I said last tim..." Meredith said but Amelia cut her in the middle.

"Meredith it is not your business" Amelia said.

"I know. I just wanted to apologias for getting in the middle of it last time, it was wrong, i was wrong. I really want you to be happy" Meredith said and sat on the bed.

"Really?" Amelia was surprised "you don't think i destroy him anymore?"

"He wasn't happy for a very long time, even before Christina left and in the last few days he was so happy and so did you" Meredith said "you deserve to be happy and if you are happy together it is even better. You know how much Zola wants cousins".

"Yeah I don't think we are there yet" Amelia smiled.

Meredith looked around the room for the first time. The room was barley changed since she was here last time, before Amelia moved in. The room was full with cloth and books mostly, there were many pictures around too. Young Amelia with family and probably friends and few of her older. Then there was a picture of Meredith's family- her, Derek, Zola and Bailey. Amelia saw how Meredith is looking at the pictures and said "i need a picture of Elis"

"Right" Meredith said with a smile "they are lucky to have you, the kids. We talked about it with Derek, if something happen with us were the kids will go and we decided Kathleen will take then but since you are here and they love you so much, will you take them if something happen to me?"

"i will" Amelia said.

"You know you are the first one that didn't assured nothing will happen when this subject came up" Meredith said and got up.

"Well nothing i say will have any effect on it, right? But you kids will be fine and loved" Amelia said and then added "even though if something happen to you and to Addison and her husband then your kids and hers son will grow up together"

"Now you convinced me to stay alive" Meredith said and laughed "good night" she said and closed the door behind her.

Meredith put the kids day care and went to the board meeting.

When she walked into the conference room all the board members were already there.

"Sorry I am late?" Meredith said and sat next to Callie.

"Ok we can start, Hunt would you like go first?" Avery asked.

"Yes. It will take only a second. I am resigning from my job as chef of surgery. Thank you for those years of work and I have a surgery" Owen said and stood up. He shook Webber's hand and walked out of the room.

"Well that means we need a new chef, for now Dr Webber will be the temporarily chef and for the rest of the things…" Avery continued talking but Meredith wasn't paying much attention.

After the meeting she went to look after Owen. She found him next to the OR after he finished his surgery.

"Hi Hunt Could I have a word with you?" Meredith asked.

"Yes I am needed in the ER, can you walk and talk?" Owen asked and stared walking towards the elevators and Meredith followed him.

"It is about Amelia" Meredith said.

"Ok" Owen said as they got into the elevator.

"she is good for you and you are good for her so be good with her, don't hurt her, make her happy and don't let her run because she is scared" Meredith said.

"Thank you. I am planning of making sure she is happy" Owen said.

"I have the feeling that it is something Derek wanted to say to you" Meredith said as the elevator stopped in ER floor.

Owen walked out and Meredith stayed.

Amelia was sitting in her office and reading a new research when Owen knock on the door and came in.

"I heard you are on call so I thought we could eat here together" Owen said and Amelia noticed the take out bag he was holding in one hand and the coffee he was holding in the other as he walked toward her.

"That sounds great, thank you" Amelia stood up leaving the research behind while she joining him. She kissed him took the coffee and they to eat their dinner.

"You have the day off tomorrow right?" Owen asked and took a sip from his coffee.

She chewed her food and said "yes, you re not working too, so maybe we could do something together" she offered.

"How about house hunting?" he asked.

"well you probably will need some help with that, I mean how long has it been since you lived in a normal house not a trailer or a tent?" Amelia asked with a smile. Before he could responded she got a text and her face changed "Meredith is asking me to babysit tomorrow"

"Maybe we can take the kids with us? Ask her if she is fine with that" Owen offered. Amelia did it.

"She is good with it" Amelia said and like always with them she was paged as they leaned towards each other for a kiss "sorry but I have to go, I will see you tomorrow I will be making breakfast for the kids you should join us" she said and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

In the next morning Owen woke up earlier then usually, he thought about having breakfast but then he remembered Amelia's offer and decided to go for a ran instead. After a long ran he showered and decided it late enough to go see Amelia. He walked to the house and before he could knock on the door the door was opened by Zola. The girl saw Owen and said "no Amy no shoes you can't make me" then looked at Owen and asked "she can't right?"

"Well not really but if you won't put your shoes on how could you came with us?" Owen asked. Zola rethought the situation and came inside the house and was looking for her shoes.

"Hi thank you and good morning" Amelia said while mixing a big bowl of waffles dough, she had a smile on her face when he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning" he said and then they both heard the crying from the baby monitor.

"Can you get Elis?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Sure" Owen said while he was walking to Meredith's room.

Amelia started making the waffles and cutting fruits. Bailey started crying in his chair and Amelia opened it and took him into her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked the crying toddler.

"I am hungy I want waffle" he said and the same time Owen walked into the kitchen holding Elis and Zola's hand. Zola was wearing her shoes this time and little Elis stopped crying.

"So basically until one stops crying the second start?" he asked.

"Yes kind of" Amelia said while pointing on Zola's chair "Zola honey you should sit, breakfast is almost ready". Amelia took Elis and fed her with a bottle while Zola sat in her place.

"Owen, fruits with waffles are fine? And there is coffee next to the sink" Amelia said.

"Its great, want me to feed her while you feed them because it looks like they are going to eat us" Owen took Elis and Amelia brought Zola's and Bailey's plats. She filled them with food and put them in front of the kids. She started cutting Bailey's waffles and when she moved to Zola's the girl stopped her "look aunty I can cut them myself" Zola said and she did it.

"Wow Zola that is great you are really grown up, well done" Amelia said with a smile. Owen finished feeding Elis and put her in her carrycot.

Finally the adults sat and started eating, Owen tasted the waffles and his face changed "Amelia those are amazing".

"Thank you I am glad you like them" Amelia said and felt something weird, she knew how good her waffles are and many people complimented them but when Owen complimented them it was different, it was better.

"So apparently Warren and Bailey are taking Elis so only little Bailey and Zola are coming with us" Amelia said and the bell rang.

Amelia opened the door and Bailey and Warren came inside.

"Good morning" he said" where is the baby we are taking for today is it you?" he asked Zola.

"I am not a baby, Elis is a baby but you need to return her" Zola said and stood up.

The couple took Elis and her things and Owen and Amelia cleaned the kitchen and made sure the kids are ready before going to Amelia's car.

 _ **It is very short because I wanted to show Amelia's and Owen's interaction with the kids before they go house hunting.**_


End file.
